


Only Because...

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: The thoughts you have when you're exhausted and emotional aren't real thoughts. Or at least that's what Claire tried to tell herself. AU end to "Take My Hand". Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 10, "Ten Important Thoughts".
Relationships: Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Only Because...

The thoughts you had when you were exhausted and emotional weren't real thoughts. Or at least that was what Claire tried to tell herself.

It was tiredness that made the gentle weight of Morgan's head on Claire's shoulder feel so warm and comforting, it wasn't because Claire liked having Morgan this close or because it was the natural come down from a day where Morgan showed just how much she cared. No. It was definitely tiredness.

And it was emotional exhaustion from a day filled with grief and regret that made Claire want to ask Morgan to come home with her. Not because whenever she looked at Morgan she wondered what it would be like to kiss her or because Morgan half-asleep is far prettier than Claire ever imagined the sharp-tongued doctor could be. No. It was definitely all those emotions messing with her common sense.

"There's just about one way I can interpret that look, Claire."

Fuck. She hadn't realised that Morgan had woken up. Now the other woman was looking up at her, still half rested in against Claire, and waiting for an answer.

"Don't know what you mean," Claire mumbled. She looked down at her hands. If she wanted to be cruel she could shrug Morgan off and just jump off at the next bus stop. She could find herself a bar in a minute or two and drink enough to forget all of this. But she didn't.

"Yes you do, Claire." Truly it was a crime that her name sounded that good coming from Morgan's lips.

"Alright. So maybe I do," Claire said eventually, "that doesn't mean it should be anything more than a look."

Morgan nodded and her cheek brushed against Claire's shoulder as she did. Claire squirmed and decided that her thoughts were just outright betraying her at this point.

"Today it definitely shouldn't be anything more than a look but today won't last forever, no matter how much it feels like it will." Morgan sat up and rang the bell for her own stop. "So when you're ready for it to be more than just a look, well..." Morgan smirked and Claire averted her eyes so she wouldn't get all flustered again.

"You know where to find me," Morgan said. Then, before Claire could say a thing, Morgan pressed a kiss to her temple, then jumped up and made her way down to the door. Claire couldn't help herself turning to watch Morgan as the bus pulled away and she waved sheepishly when Morgan grinned at her through the window.

These weren't real thoughts, not right now, but if they were still there tomorrow? Well, then maybe Claire could be convinced otherwise...


End file.
